


One Piece: The Hundred Swords Pirate

by Kouhaii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Gen, Original Character(s), Pirates, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouhaii/pseuds/Kouhaii
Summary: Arima Koujiro, a middle-aged man who worked as a Yakuza was tired of his boring life. Being a Yakuza in modern time was not as exciting as he thinks it was when he read the stories about Yakuza in his childhood.Expecting life full of action and glorious fights with the rival Yakuza clan when he initially joined Yakuza, instead, he faced with boring ordinary office work with some "business visit" here and there to clients that late to pay their loans.On the night of his 40th birthday, he partied with a bunch of his colleagues on the penthouse apartment that he earned from his 20 years working as a Yakuza.Passed out after having too much drink, he woke up in the middle of nowhere instead of his apartment. Before he gets to process what happened and figuring out where he is, a blue hologram screen popped out in front of him with a mail sign in the middle of it.This is a story of Arima Koujiro fulfilling his dream of exciting and full of actions life that he always wanted.The cover picture is not mine, all rights belong to the artist if he wants me to take it down, I will.Disclaimer, One Piece and all characters in it belongs to GOda-sama except my OCs.
Kudos: 3





	1. Long talk, with some sake

Warning

Before you read this chapter, I just want to say that this particular chapter is religion sensitive, so if any of you got offended by it it's your opinion, I also got mine. Also in the future chapters, there might be a similar sensitive topic in it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up with from his sleep, Koujiro found himself laying on top of sands instead of inside his apartment.

'Urgh, where the fuck I am?'

Koujiro grunted while shielding his eyes from the bright sun, he feels the sand with his other hand and immediately realized that he's not anywhere near his apartment.

"Did the goons prank me again after I passed out?"

He looked around to find out where he is, but all he saw was an endless sea in front of him, beach as far as his eyes can see and a thick jungle behind him.

Before he's able to stand up and exploring the place, a blue screen popped out in front of him with a mail sign in the middle of it.

"What the fuck? Am I still dreaming?"

He thought while looking around and slapped his face to make sure.

"Not in a dream for sure, but what fuck is this? Is this the new smart glasses that those kids keep talking about? But I'm not wearing any glasses though."

He poked the blue screen to try to figure out things, but his finger just goes through it. He tried to tap on the mail sign, and the mail opened showing a pretty long letter.

"Hello there Arima-kun, I took the liberty of ..... if you want to ask me some questions tap here to summon me."

He skimmed most of the content because it's too long and immediately tapped the screen to summon the person who sent him the message.

"Well, that was fast."

Koujiro hears someone talked behind him and immediately turn around to face the person.

"Woah, who the fuck are you old man? You almost got me a heart attack there."

"Who's you're calling old man ha? You're also an old man yourself"

The unknown old man said while pointing at Koujiro and scoffed, both annoyed being called old.

"First of all, look at your white hair and beard, also those wrinkles, definitely an old man look at yourself. Meanwhile, me, look at these muscles, shining black hair, and zero wrinkles. If a woman would see me she would think I'm in my early thirties ha!!!"

Koujiro flexes his muscle and combs his 'natural' shining black hair with his finger. Before the old man replied Koujiro continued…

"And also you old bastard, the only one who can call me Koujiro-kun is oyajii, the last man who tried got both his legs broken."

Koujiro threatened the old man while trying to tackle him to break his legs.

"Calm down kid, I thought you summoned me to ask some questions not to fight. Also, you have zero chance of winning a fight with me, you're too green."

The old man just waves his hand and Koujiro was sent flying hundreds meter to the sea.

"WHAT THE FUCK OLD MAN !!! THAT'S HURT."

Koujiro shouted after stabilizing himself while swimming back to the beach.

After a few minutes of swimming, he reaches the beach and laid down on his back breathing his lungs out because he rarely does heavy work out and just lifts some weight daily to keep in shape.

"Well, you're the one who started it. Now if you have questions ask away, I don't have much time for child fight."

"The only one I got right now is, where the fuck is this? and what is that? is that magic or some shit?"

"Well, you should read the letter thoroughly."

The old man replied nonchalantly while summoning two chairs for them to sit confirming the question about magic.

"Too long old man, I had enough of that at my office, you should make it short and simple. Now explain what the fuck is going on."

Koujiro takes a seat and spread his leg using his usual intimidating Yakuza style, even though it doesn't work.

"Well, the one who writes the letter is not me, don't blame me for that, and the short version is, you're dead, and I'm giving you a second chance to live the life that you always wanted."

"How the fuck am I dead if I breathing and talking right now? Is this hell, does not look like one to me."

"You only heard the part that you're dead did you? What the fuck is wrong with you? I can tell clearly you're not deaf, what's this? Short attention span problem? Man, you're dumb."

The old man laughing his lung out realizing that the one he chooses to become his spare time entertainment is dumb. 'This is going to be fun' he decided to help him a little bit.

Koujiro just sat there awkwardly because he's been figured out, back when people on the Yakuza said that to him he just pummeled them down and show them who is dumb, but he can't do that to this old man who clearly can just beat him with a flick of his hand.

"What's this? Cat got your tongue? Realized that you can't beat me up like the other people who called you dumb? Not so tough now are you?"

The old man chuckled after tired laughing his lungs out.

"You don't have to rub salt on the wound okay, I know I'm dumb, the only thing I can do is beat people up. Can we get back to the explaining stuff?"

"Alright, so like I said, you're dead then I 'give' you second chance to live out your the life that you always wanted. You know what I'm getting at here."

"What do you mean give me a second chance? Are you a god or something?"

"Well, you're right and wrong at the same time, you can call me god or old man or anything you want, but what I am is not a thing you can comprehend 'yet', one thing I'm going to tell you is, I am the one who created everything that exists."

"Woah fuck!!! I've been an atheist my whole life, am I going to hell right now? Never thought that really exist though."

Koujiro tense up and worrying about his fate.

"Man you're dumb, I told you I'm giving you a second chance, but if you want to go to hell that much I can create one for you."

The old man slapped Koujiro's head annoyed by his stupidity.

"Ouch...what the hell man, what do you mean create a hell? Doesn't those things heaven and hell always exist? That's what I heard from the religious people though, not that I cared."

Koujiro said while rubbing a bump on his head while confused on what the old man said.

"Man, this will take a while."

The old man felt a little bit regret choosing this dumb ass.

"Let me make it simple for you, I created things that 'exist', everything that you saw back on earth. All those things that human said exist without a concrete proof don't exist, well except me."

The old man paused to let it sink in, then take a sip of tea that appear out of nowhere.

"Have a drink, I know you need time to process things out."

A sake bottle appears on the table between them with a small cup with it.

After a few minutes of thinking and a half bottle of sake later Koujiro lifts his head to ask more questions.

"So, if heaven and hell do not exist, what is the purpose of our creation then?"

Koujiro asked with a wise kind of attitude, even though it doesn't suit him at all and the wise attitude just last a second after he asked the question.

"That's deep coming from you hehe, well, I create stuff, doesn't mean I create human and the whole universe the way it is right now, they evolve, everything is changing and evolving as we speak right now. I thought you were an atheist that believes in the evolution."

The old man chuckled at the one-second wisdom that appears out of Koujiro that seems a one in a thousand years occurrence.

"Well, as you said, I'm dumb, I don't understand those science thingies, I just live the way I want and doesn't bother with complicated stuff."

Koujiro shrugged and play it cool like always.

"That's the keyword, science, specifically the brain, human thinking. Billions of years of evolution on earth, only one species make it to the top by using their brain, again back to the topic of human saying stuff that this and that exist without concrete proof with the exception of me, some human use their head to think rationally, they thought something existed then they look for a concrete proof first of said existence before they tell it to other people, on the other hand, some human think something exists out of their dependency of needing a figure to lead them, a perfect leader to worship, hence appears word 'gods', they make rules about almost everything to rule their life, not that I'm saying its a bad thing. People that don't believe in gods also create their own rules, they did so to feel safe and have something like a purpose to live. As for me myself, I don't care about good and bad that you human keep enforcing, I just create stuff, watch them grow, evolve, and maybe find something interesting like your species human."

The old man listed out his opinion on humans way of doing things.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in, can I have another bottle or two of this? Taste great, what kind of sake is this? Never drink one like this."

Koujiro dumbfounded from the old man explanation about the whole scenes of things while showing his almost empty bottle of sake.

"Not bad, you can drink, it's a super-strong liquor I got from some other planet I forgot its name, that got me thinking, how the fuck you're passed out last time if you can handle a bottle of this just fine?"

The old man replied while summoning a crate full of the special sake.

"Hehe, I was drinking 'a lot' and some drugs too, it's my 40th birthday after all."

Koujiro scratch the back of his head embarrassed of what he did.

"Dumb ass brat."

The old man said slapping Koujiro's head again.

Few minutes and another bottle of sake later.

"Hehehe, I'm imagining all those religious peeps face back on earth if they hear these things you just said, that would be hilarious."

Koujiro chuckled while downing the last cup of sake from his second bottle almost choke from his laugh.

"Well, continue old man, I understand the gist of what you're saying earlier, what's the catch of this 'second chance'? There's no free food that's for sure, shoot your condition."

Koujiro back to his Yakuza mood asking the old man.

"As I said, live your life the ways you always wanted, I don't mind any killing, just do it moderately, also keep the mating stuff on the low side, I don't like watching the mating act, especially human…"

"Heh, I don't know you are a virgin that got annoyed by people having sex."

Koujiro snickered finding out the old man's secret.

"Shut up brat!!! Don't cut in while I'm talking, and also I don't need to mate, I don't have the need of human's desire."

The old man slapped Koujiro again on the head making a third bump.

"As I said earlier, keep the killing on the low side, they also got rules and stuff in this world, it wouldn't be fun if you got killed early."

"Woah...Woah, hold it right there, what do you mean in this world, are we not on earth right now? It's not heaven or hell, I'm sure it's not your place either."

"That's why you should read the whole letter you dumb ass."

*whack* another bump appear on Koujiro's head.

"Its a new universe that I created, well not created more like copied, its a huge one, much bigger than the universe you came from, I just put hundreds of universe into one to make it easier to watch and manage."

"What do you mean copied? I thought you are the creator, are there other creators just like you out there?"

"I am the one brat, I copied from the humans, some humans got creative minds and create their own universe even though it just in the medium of writing, pretty creative nonetheless."

"Understand what I'm getting at here?"

"Hai...hai chatty old man, hehe."

*whack*

"Shut up brat, you're behaving like a child, not liking it one bit."

The old man still raising his hand preparing another slap to the head.

"Understand, oyajii."

*whack*

"Also not your Yakuza boss, moving on, I don't know what the planet or world called since the creator never give it a name, but his books called One Piece."

"Hmm, what book is called One Piece? I think I heard something about One Piece from somewhere, where does it come from?"

"Umm, Japan, same as you, its the most popular book!!! how the fuck you don't know this? The guy name called Oda or something."

"What the fuck old man!!! Its a manga, not a book!!! Of course, I know it, my nephews never stop talking about it when they come to visit, stupid old man."

*whack*

"What do I care brat!!! It's a book if I said its a book!!!"

"Ouch, chill old man, what's with the head slap, you're just like my jiisan."

Koujiro pouted while caressing his bumps, the old man give him the look with a hand raised because he acts like a child again.

"Okay...okay, damn it, old people and their scolding."

"Said a forty years old man child, moving on, the world got rules and stuff, you know it if you read the book, do what you want, just make it interesting because I'll be watching."

"What the fuck old man, my purpose just to become your entertainment? Go watch the original stuff then, there are thousands to watch from Japan alone old man."

"Where the fun in that you dumb ass, you can't interact with the stories, but I can with this world and you, hehe."

"What do you mean can't interact with the stories, you're the 'one', you can do whatever you want I assume."

"It's against free will you dumb ass, I designed your universe with a free will for the species, that's why when shits happen on your planet, no god or miracle happens, you solve it by yourself."

"What about my free will then?"

"You're dead."

"What the fuck?...on second thought, fair enough. Can I get some help from you then?"

"Already designed a helper for you."

"What helper? I don't see anyone besides us here."

Koujiro looks around him to find the helper the old man said.

"You'll know soon enough, you want to say something before I go?"

"Can I get clothes and shoes? I'm only wearing short pants here."

Koujiro said spreading his hand showing that he's half-naked.

"I'm not your nanny, figure out that yourself."

"Awww bummer, can I at least get some of that sake? Like a crate or two more, or maybe a lot more than two if you feel generous enough for this poor man, hehe."

10 crates of sake appear on the beach just like that.

"Naisuuu, you're the best old man."

Koujiro gets down to get a bottle with giving a thumbs up with his one hand while the other grabbing a bottle.

"Alright then, don't get too drunk and kill yourself again, hehe."

"Wait...wait...wait old man, one last thing, can I get a pack or two of cigarettes? Hehe."

Koujiro grinned asking the old man like a kid.

"Ask your helper, I'm heading out, I want to see your funeral and look at their expression after knowing how you died, hehe."

"Not funny old man!!!"

Koujiro shouted to the old man before he disappeared like he's never been there.

"Great, now the old man is gone, I'm gonna chug these sakes like water hehe, maybe try a crate first to test the waters."

Koujiro gets down and sits on the sand while a crate of sake between his leg, but before he can open his second bottle, he heard another sound again, but this time the sound is inside his head.

°I wouldn't do that if I were you.°

"Who the fuck are you? are you the helper? where are you?"

°Yes, I am the helper that creator had designed for you, I exist inside you, specifically your brain°

"What the fuck, that's kinda creepy, and also I don't like a sound inside my head, just sent a text to me just like the old man did, and also explain everything to me, the old man said you will help me, but I don't see how a sound inside my head can help me, make it short and simple."

A text appears in front of Koujiro just like when he was woken up.

°Helper text mode initiated°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts about the chapter on the comment.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


	2. Trio Troublemakers

°Helper text mode initiated°

°Helper feature is simple, if you played any game before then you'll catch on immediately, there are only 2 features, a shop and an inventory.°

°The shop is where you can buy almost anything, it uses Japanese currency which is Yen.°

°The inventory is where you can store all of your belongings, the capacity is unlimited, the only restriction is you can't store living being inside the inventory.°

°To access the features and communicate with me you just have to send command or talk by thinking inside your head.°

°Also you can ask any help from the helper obviously, range from the simplest thing of calculation to almost anything.°

'Well, that's convenient, say, what would you suggest I should do right now?'

°I would say you should check your inventory first, the creator had gifts to start off your journey.°

'How do I do this again? Open inventory?'

'Woah, that's nice.'

A blue screen like before appearing with rows of empty boxes in it, on the first rows there's a box wrapped just like a gift that the helper told him, exploring the inventory first before checking what his gifts are, he noticed that on the bottom right corner of the inventory there's a symbol of Yen currency showing that he has zero money right now, on the left bottom corner written a word that read 'exchange' that he assumes to exchange the current world money into Yen.

Tapping the gift box to retrieve it from the inventory, a circle like portal appear in front of him with the flat side facing down dropping the box.

"Heey, what if whatever inside is fragile?"

Koujiro complained like an old man he is.

°You can alter the portal position by just thinking about it, and also you just have to think about taking out the box instead tapping the interface, that will make you less like a weirdo if there are people around°

"Got it chief."

Koujiro opened the box and find his stuff inside the box.

"What the fuck? These are all my shits, gifts my ass, the box is cool tho, the small box can fit so much stuff."

Pulling out everything inside the box he laid down all the stuff that he has right now.

"Hmm, at least the old man put some pack of cigarettes in it, what do we got here, pair of pants, some shirts, pair of boots, thank god its boots so that it can last longer than the normal shoes, ooh lookie here, my dear Chokutō is here to cut some heads hehehe, and a Wakizashi for utility might do."

Koujiro sorted out his belongings and put back all his stuff inside leaving a pack of cigarette, pulling one out and putting it in his lips he realized that he doesn't have a lighter.

"Fuck!!! The old man must do this on purpose, giving me cigarettes without a lighter, fuck sake man, hey helper, you there?"

°Yes, I assume you want a lighter from me?°

"Duh yeah, you got one?"

°It's available on the shop though°

"You know I don't have any money right? Can I pay for it later? Pleaseee."

°Can't do Arima-san, the shop function just like a vending machine, you should know how it works.°

"Can I sell one of my shirts? Its an expensive shits you know."

°We don't have that feature yet Arima-san, maybe the creator will add it in the future.°

"FUCK YOU OLD MAAAAN!!!"

Koujiro shoves two middle fingers to the sky, a moment later a lightning strike a nearby tree burning it down.

"Well, that will do, much appreciated old man, next time just drop some cash or a lighter."

In the sky, the clouds moving to form some words that read 'fuck off brat'.

"Heh, have fun watching me drink my ass off, old man."

Lighting up his cigarette, he picked up a piece of wood to make a torch to light his cigarette for later, pulling out his shirt from the inventory and wrapping it on top of the wood and pour a little bit of sake on top he light up the makeshift torch.

"Aah that's nice, a crate full of sake on a nice white sand beach, life never been better."

Even though the day still bright he keep drinking like an alcoholic he is.

Few hours and a crate of beer later, the sun is going down, and Koujiro lying on his back watching the sunset.

"Urgh, what a nice sunset, just lack a girl to bang though hehehe, just you wait old man, I'm gonna fuck the first hot woman I see."

Getting up after the sun is down, taking off his pants and he takes a nice swim to freshen up because the drinks make him a little bit tipsy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

POV Change

Three kids are chasing a rabbit inside the forest when suddenly they hear a thunderous sound not far from them.

"Ace, Sabo, do you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a thunder strike that way."

The boy named Ace pointed to a direction that led to a beach.

"Want to take a look?"

The first boy asks his two friends.

"I don't know Luffy, whatever it is might be dangerous, the sky is clear with no clouds at all, its either strong people or very powerful beasts are fighting to make a sound like that."

The other boy named Sabo telling them not to go there.

"Come on Sabo, are you scared? We could just take a look and we will immediately get back if its dangerous, what do you say Ace?"

The boys look at each other waiting for Ace who seems the oldest between the three.

"Well, we could go and take a look real quick, it's still bright, we'll make it back before it got dark, follow me I'll lead, you stay in the middle Luffy, Sabo watches our back."

The two boys nodded and follow along, after few hours of walking toward the sound they heard, they reach the edge of the forest and found a man lying down on his back with some crates that look like sake that Dadan used to drink lying around the beach.

"Look ace, there's a man lying on the beach."

Luffy pointed out towards the man he's talking about.

"Do you think he's dead?"

Luffy asked his two friends.

"No, he's alive, look, his hand just moved, I think he's drinking those sakes, he's probably pass out soon, we can steal some of the crates to sell later."

The boys decided to wait for the man to pass out then steal his drinks.

"Nee Ace, do you think that man is dangerous?"

"He probably is, but if he passes out we can take the crates safely."

After waiting for few hours the man is still drinking, bottles lying around him, pulling out the last bottle from the crate near him, the man chug the last bottle in one breath like its water.

"Look, he probably will pass out after that last drink."

"You said that every time he pulled a new bottle Ace."

Luffy complained to Ace obviously already getting tired of waiting for this man to pass out.

"I don't know he can hold his liquor alright, we'll see after this one, if he still drinking we will leave him alone, but I'm pretty sure its the last bottle."

"But its getting dark Ace."

Luffy whined to Ace, but before he said another word the man who has been drinking stood up on his feet seems not drunk at all.

"What the hell, this man has been drinking a crate of sake but still stand like that, even Dadan would pass out."

"Woah, look at his back, its full of tattoos."

Luffy surprised by the man's back.

"Keep it down Luffy, he might hear you."

"Do you think he's a pirate Ace?"

The boy Sabo asks his friend.

"He might be, but I don't see any ship around, but we have to be careful not to draw his attention."

"Maybe we should get back Ace, that man looks dangerous."

"Wait, look, he's going for a swim, maybe we can take that crate near us, we will move once he got into the water."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

While Koujiro is having a swim, he heard a sound of bushes rustling.

'Yo H, can I get a scan of the surrounding?'

While he was drinking on the beach earlier he got bored, so he asked helper what are the things that the helper can do, after hours of reading instructions out of boredom, he already know most of the things that will useful for him in the future.

°Scanning...there are three heat signatures near the edge of the forest, they seem like moving towards the beach, from the measurement of the heat signatures, they are kids, age around 10.°

"What do you mean kids? I thought the island was empty, can you take a look at what are they doing?"

°They seem to be trying to steal one of your sake.°

"WHAT THE FUCK!!! HEEEYY!!! DON'T YOU DARE STEAL FROM ME YOU BRATS!!!

Koujiro immediately jumped out of the water after hearing that someone is stealing his precious sake.

"Crap, he knew, run Luffy, Sabo."

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TURDS!!!"

'Summon Wakizashi'

Koujiro summoned his swords then immediately throw it to one of the boy who running near a tree, the sword fly right beside the boy chipping his shoulder a little bit, making he stumbled, surprised by the attack and tripped at the same time.

"Aah fuck I missed."

Koujiro clicked his tongue and immediately catch up to the boy who had tripped.

"Got you brat hehe, come out you two, or I'll cut this friend of yours and feed him to the sharks."

Koujiro held the boy with his left hand while he summoned his Chokutō on the other hand.

"Help meeee, Ace, Sabo!!!"

The boy cried and struggling to get off the man's grip.

"Look brats, I would hate to kill a kid on my first day here, but if you won't give me back the shits you stole I would cut this kid."

Koujiro put the blade on the boy's neck making him froze feeling the cold steel that touching his neck.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

POV Change

"What do we do Ace? He might kill Luffy, you see his tattoos, he's definitely a pirate."

"I don't know Sabo, he might kill us too."

"What do you mean Ace? You just going to leave Luffy like we did to him when he was captured by the Bluejam pirates?"

"I know Sabo, but that man is different from the Bluejam pirates, he throws that sword with the intent to kill."

"Look Ace, just give back his sake and maybe we can apologize to him, we can't let him kill Luffy, he might be a reasonable person."

"Alright you stay behind me, if anything goes wrong, you immediately run, I'll try to distract him and help Luffy."

Ace walked out of the forest holding the crate while Sabo following him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Smiling at the two boys walking out of the forest with the boy on the front holding his sake, he lifted up the boy he's holding.

"There we go, smart move, simple trade, a crate of sake for this boy's life."

Koujiro grinned making the two boys in front of him shivering in fear.

"Aww don't be scared, I'm not biting, I like kids just so you know, I got few nephews myself, I just don't like my stuff got stolen."

"Can you let Luffy go? I'll give you back your sake, we're sorry."

"Can't do young man, you get over here, put down the sake, and you'll follow what I said before I change my mind."

He pressed the blade against Luffy's neck indicating that he's not playing around.

"Okay...okay, just don't kill him, we'll do whatever you say."

"You, the one on the back, pull out the sword that stuck on that tree."

"Y-yes, sir."

Sabo jumped in fright after being told by the scary man, he gets to the tree that the sword is lodged into and try to pull it out, after few tries and few positions of pulling later he couldn't pull it out.

"Stay put, don't try to run or I'll cut your legs, you sit near him."

Koujiro sighed dropping the boy and walk towards the tree to pull it out himself, the Wakizashi is a 30 cm sword, the blade is entirely buried into the tree leaving only the handle hanging.

"Man you're pretty weak for a wannabe thief."

He said to Sabo and easily pull out the sword with one hand.

"Go sit near your friends."

Looking at the boys make him remember of his childhood friends, they were also a trio trouble makers playing Yakuza, all three of them grew up together and also join the same Yakuza clan when they grew up, out of the three only he's the one who survived and lives long enough to reach age forty. It's true that living as a modern-day Yakuza is not as dangerous back the golden time, but it's dangerous nonetheless.

Taking a bottle of sake and opened it, he sits in front of the tree kids that still shivering from fear.

"Aaah, this shits is good, never get tired of it, now kids, let me ask you a question, do you know what happens to thief if they get caught?"

The kids just shake their heads not knowing what to say.

"Well, we from the Yakuza like to cut people fingers."

The man grinned making the kids shaking while the kids that look like the youngest already leaking tears.

"I-is t-that what your pirate crew called sir?"

The one who was holding his sake asked.

'Hmm, this kid is pretty brave, most kids would already pee themselves and can't even utter a single word.'

"Pirate? Aah, you thought that my crew name is Yakuza? I'm not a pirate though, why I would want to be a pirate? Do I look like one?"

"W-well you're full of tattoos and drinks a lot, seems like a pirate to me."

"You got guts kid, I like you, what's your name?"

"The name is Ace sir."

"Cool name, you two what's your name?"

"Sabo sir."

"Luffy."

The kids starting to calm down seeing the man is not so scary anymore.

"So you brats never heard of Yakuza before?"

The kids shook their head again not knowing what the word means, Ace decided to raise his hand wanting to say something.

"Shoot."

Koujiro saw Ace's raised hand.

"Umm, can you wear some clothes? It's kinda awkward talking to you while you're naked."

"Ghahaha, what do you mean awkward brat, we're all men here, besides we Yakuza always do this kinda thing in saunas and bathhouses."

"B-but we're kids old man, and we're also not a Yakuza."

The youngest kids who got caught earlier talked back.

"Hmm, fair enough. WHO THE FUCK YOU'RE CALLING OLD MAN YOU BRAT!!!"

*wack*

Seeing the kid's head wobble after getting hit and not hearing any complaints from the kid he was surprised, did I hit not hard enough? He thought while he raising his hand to slap the kid again.

*wack*

"Heey, what's the second time for?"

"How the fuck you're not hurting after getting slapped like that?"

"Oh, I'm a rubber man, I'm made of rubber."

The kid, Luffy saying he's a rubber man like it just a normal thing.

'Wait, rubber man, Luffy, kinda sounds familiar'

"Say brat, what's your full name."

"What do you want my full name for old man."

*wack*

"Stop calling me old man, I'm still on my early forty, tell me your full name."

"Forty is an old man for me."

Ace murmured under his breath but Koujiro heard him easily and earn him a slap to the head, he gave Luffy a look signalling to tell him his full name.

"It's Monkey D Luffy."

Koujiro got silent for a moment to connect the dots, after thinking for a while and half bottle of sake later the dots were connected, he realized the kid named Luffy is the main character of his current world.

Meanwhile in an unknown realm, the old man who sent Koujiro to the world of One Piece laughing his lungs out watching Koujiro dumbfounded sitting there cross-legged and but naked.

"Man this is going to be fun."

Said the old man while munching popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts about the chapter on the comment.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


	3. Shopaholic?

'Ooh shit, I almost butchered the main character of the world, say H, am I even allowed to kill these kids?'

°Well, there's nothing written about no killing the main character of the world, aside changing the whole plotline and the original story that you even barely know, nothing bad going to happen I assume.°

°But, based on 'general' moral compass, killing kids is bad.°

'No shit Sherlock, I never killed one myself, but I will if I had too.'

°You do you Arima-san, I'm just a helper with some morality conscience.°

'Did the old man put some sprinkles of 'righteousness' in your design? If so he did a bad job making a helper that suitable for me.'

°Actually no, the creator create me as a blank canvas with self-learning function to adapt the way my partner needed me.°

'Well, you adapted the wrong way there chief.'

°As I said, you do you Arima-san.°

"Are you okay old man? You've been spacing out like that for five minutes."

Luffy waves his hand in front of Koujiro's face to check if he still there or not.

*wack*

"What did I said about calling me old man you brat?"

"Geez, what's with the head slaps, we don't even know your name to begin with, what should we call you then?"

Luffy said while rubbing his head feeling annoyed by the head slaps even though he didn't feel them.

"Ha, listen carefully you brats, the name is Arima Koujiro, Oni of Kanto region."

Koujiro proudly introducing his name while showing the Oni tattoo on his back.

"Cool name heh, people start calling me by the name after I cut my 10th head."

Luffy gulped while covering his neck with both of his hands, the other two also did the same.

'This old man is scary.'

The trio thought the same thing and nodded to each other in agreement.

"You kids live around here? I thought the island was empty."

"Umm, yeah, we live on top of the mountain with the mountain bandits."

"So you guys bandits then? Are there any villages or cities nearby? I would prefer going to a village or city rather than a bandit's camp."

"Yeah, there's Foosha village nearby, and also the capital of Goa Kingdom not far from here and we're not bandits, we will become pirates when we grew up."

"Whatever kid, show me the direction where the city is."

"That way."

Ace pointed out the general direction of the town.

'Scan the area that the kid pointed at H.'

°Scanning...found the city, it's a big one, surrounded by a wall, with approximately hundreds of thousands population.°

"Alright, so you brats are going home now or what? It's already dark though, you can stay with me for the night, I'll be staying here for tonight and head towards the city early morning tomorrow."

"Can you put your clothes on first? Its weird enough talking with you while you're naked, now you're asking us to stay with you here while you're still naked."

Ace pointed out that Koujiro is still naked and told him to get dressed before thing getting weirder, the other two just nodded agreeing on what Ace said.

"Fine...fine, you brats want to see a magic trick?"

Koujiro grinned thinking about showing these kids the inventory works.

"What kind of magic?"

Luffy immediately interested hearing about magic, koujiro stand up then thought the command to wear his clothes, and right that second the clothes immediately appear on his body as if they were always there.

Now Koujiro wearing a white silk shirt buttoned only halfway showing his two tiger paws tattoos on his chest, a pair of black tailored pants and pair of boots made from alligator skin.

"Woah that's soo cool old man."

Luffy shouted with eyes shining like a pair of stars, Koujiro about to slap the kid's head again when he remembers that he will not feel any pain from the slap and just sighed and move on.

"Pay attention, the next one is way cooler."

Koujiro smiled and sent a command to store away all of the crates of sake while leaving a bottle on his hand.

"Where all those crates go? How did you do that?"

The kids amazed and barrage him with questions while Koujiro just stands there smirking.

"It's magic brats."

Koujiro just answered their questions with a simple word.

"Can you teach us?"

Luffy asked with puppy eyes.

"I'm not going to teach some kids, go prepare a fire or something, I'm going to catch some foods, I'm starving."

Koujiro folds his sleeves then pull out both his Chokutō and Wakizashi, holding the Chokutō on his hand and shoving the Wakizashi through his belt on his back.

'Scan the forest for animals H.'

°Scanning...found a deer 200 meters north of you.°

'Show me where is north, I'm not a compass.'

An arrow showed up on his peripheral showing the direction, moving quickly towards his target he saw the deer and tried to get close for a clean head cut.

Before he even gets close, the deer notice him approaching and immediately leaps away.

"Shame, you choose the hard way to die."

Koujiro said then pull out his Wakizashi from his back and throw the sword with all his strength and struck one of the deer's leg.

"Hah easy, Luffy would've been a corpse right now if I was not tipsy from the drinks earlier."

Still trying to run away after one of its leg struck by a sword making it basically a three-legged deer, he caught up to the dear easily and immediately cut its head in one swift motion ending the deer's life."

'Store and clean weapons, store deer corpse, point way back.'

Following the pointer from the helper to get back, after a few minutes of walking he saw the kids already prepared the fire and tents for the night.

"I thought you were hunting, I don't see anything on you."

Ace noticed Koujiro walking out of the forest and saw he bring nothing with him.

Koujiro drops the deer corpse from the inventory and also give him the Wakizashi for processing the deer.

"Here, I assume you know how to skin and cut up a deer, careful the sword is really sharp, you might lose a finger or two if you do not handle it carefully hehehe, I'm going to drink by the fire."

An hour later the kids skinned and gutted the deer into small parts, then they sit around the campfire cooking the deer.

"That was fast, you brats got skills."

Seeing the kids already finished prepping the deer just in an hour, only experienced hunter or butcher can do it that fast.

"Well, we hunt most of our food ourselves."

Ace shrugged and give a portion to Koujiro to grill himself.

They sat around the campfire eating the meat, even though it's not seasoned the meat still tastes good, most of the deer meat eaten by the three kids, especially Luffy, Koujiro just eat the meat that Ace handed to him the first time because he's not a big eater, he just sat there enjoying his sake while watching the three kids eating and chatting happily reminding him again of his childhood friends.

Most of the night they spent talking to each other, telling stories, talk about themselves, mostly Koujiro boasting about his few adventures that he got during his time on the Yakuza, also he asks the kid about the pirate and stuff, even though they are children they have much more knowledge about the world than himself.

Few hours of talking and a crate of sake later, the kids already asleep in their tent, Koujiro just lying there on his back sipping his sake while watching the stars, he never saw the sky so full of stars like this, back on his world the stars are covered by the light pollution.

After a few hours staring the sky and thinking about what would he do tomorrow in the city, he needs money for sure, he would try to maybe find a job first before doing something criminal-ish like robbing people or just straight up cut people and take their stuff.

He chuckled at the thought of he cutting people up without getting hunted by the police, there's law enforcement here like marines and probably the city guards, but you can almost do anything in this world compared to his old one.

The world is basically still in medieval times, judged by the pirates and stuff that exist here, hell even he got targeted by the marines the world is a huge world full of islands to hide from the marines.

Maybe being a pirate not a bad decision to make, he down his last bottle before going to sleep under the night sky.

Next day in the morning the kids and Koujiro say their goodbyes, even though he almost kills one of them Koujiro starting to like these kids after spending the night talking about their life.

After saying their goodbyes the kids and Koujiro awkwardly walking toward the same direction, feeling the awkwardness they just walk along until they separate with the kids heading to the mountains while Koujiro takes a turn heading towards the capital.

After walking slowly for a few hours enjoying the scenery and killing some monsters every now and then, he reaches the edge of the forest, walking out of the forest he saw mountains of garbage instead of a city wall.

'What the fuck is this? I thought we're heading toward a city here H, you're pointing the wrong way here or what?'

Koujiro covered his nose smelling the awful smell and immediately turn back to the forest.

°We're heading toward the city Arima-san, the city is on the other side of the scrap yard.°

'What kind of city got a scrap yard right next to it? The king must be stupid, can we go around it? I'm not walking through those trash.'

Koujiro complained about the king's stupidity, still walking away from the scrap yard to get some fresh air.

°You can go around it, but estimating the distance and your speed of travel, you will reach the city around afternoon.°

"Man, I need to find a way to earn some money, I can't do that if I reach the city when the sun is almost going down, I don't want to sleep on the street either, YO, OLD MAN, CAN YOU HELP ME OUT HERE?"

Koujiro shouted towards the sky hoping the old man would hear him.

••Shut up brat, I can hear you clearly without shouting.••

"Hehehe, can I have some money, please? I don't want to walk through those trash, and I also don't want to sleep on the street."

Koujiro shamelessly asks for money out of his selfishness.

••This is the first and the last time, there will be no more help from me.••

The old man sighed then give him some money to make him shut up and stop whining.

Checking his inventory he saw that he got one million Yen now, grinning like a kid that had given pocket money, he immediately checks out the shop for the first time.

"Hehe, thanks old man, you're the best."

'Now, what we got here, open shop.'

The shop interface shows up with endless categories of things that he can buy.

'Hmm, what should I buy.'

Browsing through the lists, Koujiro starts walking towards wherever the pointer guide him into.

After a few minutes of looking through the lists, Koujiro found a weapon section, after looking through the endless choice of weapons and the other weapon-related stuff, stopping at a display of relatively large swords, he taps on it and takes a closer look.

'Hmm, I've been wanting one of this huge Ōdachi, the lame-ass government decided that owning one is illegal, well, now there's no such rule here, sooo buy.'

Buying the sword like buying a candy without even looking at the price tag, Koujiro immediately summons his newly bought sword.

Opening up the portal in front of him and slightly above his head, the portal opened facing down dropping the sword.

"Woops, heave-ho."

*BAM*

He caught the sword with both of his hands, then he swung down the sword as hard as he can, making a huge crater on the ground.

"Woah, what the fuck!!!"

Stumbling around before falling on his but because he just shattered the ground where he stood, he takes a closer look at his new weapon.

"What the hell? Is there a hidden rocket booster on the blade or something? I don't think I can swing a sword that hard, the sword not even that heavy to begin with, to destroy the ground with its weight alone seems impossible."

Koujiro standing up and dusting off his clothes still not realizing his strength is not the same as he was back on earth, putting back the sword into his inventory, he takes a closer look at the sword using the inventory interface for more detailed information about the sword.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Norimitsu

Grade: Supreme Grade Meito

Description: Norimitsu is known as the largest Ōdachi ever existed, with length over 3 meters and weight over 14 kilograms, some says that its wielded by a giant, some says its created as an ornamental, but the one thing that true is, this sword was crafted by a highly skilled swordsmith.

Passive: The sword will automatically adjust itself depending on the wielder needs.

Ps. I modified most of the swords to make sure you can use them  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck!!! I know this sword, it was the huge Ōdachi from Kibitsu Shrine in the Okayama Prefecture."

He takes out the sword again to take a closer look making sure that it is the same Norimitsu.

"Hmm, it's definitely shorter from the one I saw back on the shrine, is this a fake?"

°It's not fake Arima-san, you should read the whole description of the sword.°

"Ooh, the old man modified the sword, neat ability though."

He said it with a flat tone then command the sword to extend to its original length.

"Woahahaha, it's the real huge sword from the shrine!!!"

Koujiro amazed by the abnormal long sword and laugh like a kid while swinging it like a twig still not realizing his new strength.

A few minutes and a few sliced trees later, Koujiro finished his swinging sword session and put the sword back into his inventory, opening the shop again, he browses the weapon section again like a kid in a toy store.

After a few minutes of browsing, he found a sleek black tanto with a small fan symbol on its handle, golden carving on the edge where the handle meets the sheath with another golden carving on its pommel, and wrapped with a white snakeskin pattern rope on the middle of its sheath.

Immediately buying the small sword without seeing its price tag, he takes out the sword and takes a closer look at the simple yet beautiful decorated tanto. The Tanto named Tetsugendo.

Storing away the sword and getting back to his shopping spree, he browses the weapon section yet again.

While scrolling through the infinite amount of weapons, a familiar name flashes right before his eyes, scrolling back up he found it, the name of the sword is Myōhō Muramasa, the only Muramasa's sword that designated as an Important Cultural Property, with eyes full of stars thinking about sword crafted by The Muramasa himself is within arms reach to become his, he taps the buy button, instead of a successful purchase notification, the letter that written on his screen is 'Your money is not enough to proceed'.

Checking his remaining money, he found out that he only got ¥. 80.000 left, dropping on his knees, he can't utter a word, one million Yen just poof to thin air like that.

Back on the old man place, he's laughing so hard that he almost choked on his popcorn.

Shopping list for today:  
1\. Norimitsu: ¥. 900.000  
2\. Tetsugendo: ¥. 20.000

Total: ¥. 920.000  
Remaining Money: ¥. 80.000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts about the chapter on the comment.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts about the chapter on the comment.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
